


Less Lonely Than You Think

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider OOO, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parallels, Post-Canon, crossovers, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: In which Nada can see ghosts and that’s the least surprising thing about this interaction
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji & Koh & Nada, Ankh & Hino Eiji & Nada, Ankh/Hino Eiji, Koh (Ryusoulger)/Nada (Ryusoulger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Less Lonely Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Me: the parallels!  
> Discord fam: ???  
> Discord fam: also YES

It’s a weird phrasing, that he can see dead people now. And really it’s only been a few times, only been beings tied to objects in some form or another, and they’ve never talked, he only found out when he realized several had varying strange objects on their person.

So not quite dead.

But life and death are finicky definitions at the best of times, Nada knows well.

Still, though. This is a new one, and Nada takes a second to process it while Koh and the man he thinks the “specter” is following introduce themselves to each other.

“Hino Eiji,” the man introduces himself.

“I’m Koh,” Koh offers. “This is Nada.”

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Eiji says.

_ “These aren’t normal people, idiot,” _ the floating hand Nada had been observing growls, changing shape into a man with a strange hair cut and a scowl, arms crossed and standing almost protectively just slightly in front of Eiji.

“Well, that’s a new one, ain’t it?” Nada says before realizing the words have left his mouth. None of the specter have ever spoken where he could hear them, after all.

Koh turns to him, and then at the spot that, to him, would be empty. Eiji does much the same.

The specter just sort of freezes, eyes widening and somehow looking like a ruffled bird.

_ “You can see me?” _

“I can hear ya, too,” Nada responds. “Don’t worry, we’re not dangerous unless Hino-San is.”

“Nada, who are you talking to?” Koh asks. “There’s no one there.”

Oh right. He hasn’t actually told anyone about this since it happens so rarely.

“Believe it or not but dying has side effects,” Nada replies, turning to Koh. For him, dying had been more like a fade to black and then a form shift, and whenever Koh was touching him he could form into a specter probably not dissimilar to the specter watching him warily. For Koh, well… the Red was strong, but he knew it hurt to bring it up so casually. Still. “Sometimes, I can see the specters of beings in a… similar situation.”

_ “Wait, how the hell did you die?” _

“And this has happened… how many times?” Koh asks.

Nada shrugs. “Four or five. This is the first one who could talk, though.”

“Ankh…”

Nada turns back to Eiji, who’s pulled a ridiculous pair of underwear from his pants and is carefully picking the pieces of a broken red coin out and holding them. There’s pain on his face and on the specter’s.

“Is that his name?” Nada asks, gently. Eiji nods.

“I’ve been trying to revive him for nearly ten years,” he says. “Ankh, have you really been watching me this whole time?”

Ankh scoffs.

_ “Of course I have, idiot,” _ he says.  _ “You’re mine.” _

“He has,” Nada passes along. “He says you’re his.”

Eiji laughs, at that.

“Course he does,” he says. “Plus I still owe him what, half a year of ice pops?”

_ “Five months and twenty three days,” _ Ankh replies. Nada doesn’t pass it along and Ankh doesn’t look at him to.  _ “Hey, not-human, what the hell is your situation, anyways? You aren’t anything I’m familiar with.” _

“We’re Ryusoul Tribesmen,” Nada responds. “And Koh here’s a Ryusoulger. I was a claw that helped this guy transform for a bit.”

He takes Koh’s hand, who frowns at him, probably to protest that Nada doesn’t really count himself as a Ryusoulger cause like. How much did he actually do? But he doesn’t want to have this conversation so…

“Though how we got there is a bit of a long story,” Nada continues.

“Ryusoulger…” Eiji says. “Sentai?”

Koh nods.

“We sacrificed our powers in the final battle, but yes.”

_ “Sounds familiar,” _ Ankh mutters.  _ “Not that that was the plan, exactly.” _

“What about you?” Koh asks Eiji. Eiji smiles.

“Kamen Rider OOO,” he says. “It’s nice to meet fellow heroes, I guess.”

“I agree,” Koh replies, nodding. Ankh scoffs.

_ “Oh great another sunshine hero.” _

“Trust me Koh has a bite,” Nada replies. Ankh scoffs.

_ “That’s even worse.” _

“I’m sorry about him,” Eiji says.

“You don’t even know what he said,” Nada points out. Eiji laughs.

“No, but I know him.”

  
  
  


They end up getting food together, talking more about their lives and friends and adventures.

_ “That woman is too strong, And I don’t even know why,” _ Ankh mutters at the same time Koh says “Asuna’s tribe has exceptional strength, so I get it.”

Eiji laughs.

“We don’t actually know why she had it,” he says. “Shingo, her brother, doesn’t have any. Or their parents, as far as we know. But it did frustrate Ankh on occasion.”

_ “Her hugs almost broke her own brother’s ribs, and holding her hand almost cracked my Medals,” _ Ankh growls, which Nada passes along. Eiji rolls his eyes.

“They did not, Ankh,” he says.

Ankh doesn’t respond.

“Asuna did break her training sword, one time,” Koh says. “But no bones.”

“Ankh’s exaggerating, anyways,” Eiji replies, waving his hand.

“You know, you seem kind of cool with him following you,” Nada comments. Eiji shrugs.

“I’ve seen him a few times since, so… well, it’s complicated.”

“It sounds it,” Koh says. “We’ve been through some weird stuff, too, like the time where…”

  
  
  


This being Koh’s first place in the area where Eiji and himself had both been there before, he goes off somewhere else. Ankh is quiet and again floating in the form of an arm.

“You know, Koh always refers to a “we”, but you excluded yourself from the Ryusoulgers,” Eiji says.

Oh. He did notice. Nada sighs, and pulls out his Gaisoul. He’s yet to use it since his return but he does  _ have _ it.

“I’m not a Ryusoulger,” he says. “I used a… corrupted supposed stronger form. Koh and the others helped cleans it of the darkness, but I died and turned into a claw in my first battle using it freely. Koh did more good with the armor than I did.”

Eiji freezes. Nada laughs, awkwardly.

“I only even had the armor since I was stupid and jealous,” he admits. “I put it on on purpose, just to be a Ryusoulger. Guess that says everything about me, though.”

_ “Can I take a guess and say it’s purple?”  _ Ankh asks.  _ “The evil extinct animals armor?” _

Nada turns to the specter.

“Yeah,” he says. “The Gaisoulg armor is purple.”

_ “Ask the idiot about PuToTyra.” _

“PuToTyra?”

Ankh is silent, and the word seems to bring Eiji back into the loop on the conversation.

“It was my most powerful form,” Eiji says. “Did Ankh ask about it?”

“Yeah,” Nada says. “Any reason why?”

_ “Every time this idiot used it, he went berserk.” _

“It was… well, it was powerful,” Eiji says. “I couldn’t always control it. And the mechanisms for using it were… turning me into a Greed.”

_ “That’s what I am,” _ Ankh explains.  _ “We’re kind of worthless. I even told Eiji to not to use the form, but he’s too fucking stubborn.” _

Nada blinks.

“Ah,” he says. Eiji shrugs.

“No, I’m okay with it now,” he says. “It just… well, I was thinking. And if I’m still a hero after that and nearly ten years of not being able to save my biggest ally… I’m sure you are too.”

Ankh scoffs.

_ “Idiot. I wanted to die, just then. Would have happened soon enough.” _

“And…” Eiji continues, unwittingly. “You know, Ankh’s helped me transform, before. It was more help than anything else, in those moments. If Koh used your powers to transform, that should make you one of them.”

_ “You got your desire and are denying it? That’s dumber than Eiji, actually,” _ Ankh adds.

Nada’s heard these things from the Ryusoulgers before, but… it sounds different, from these two.

“Thanks, then,” he says. “I should probably go catch up with Koh, though.”

Eiji nods.

“It was nice to meet the both of you,” he says. “You’ll have OOO’s help, if you need it.”

“I’ll see if Ryusoulger can help you guys,” Nada replies, smiling, turning around, and—

_ “Wait.” _ Nada turns around. Ankh is back to humanoid form.  _ “Tell Eiji I… nevermind. I’ll tell him myself.” _

“I think your bird loves you,” Nada says, before turning around again.

  
  
  


“You seem happy,” Koh says, when Nada tracks him down. Nada hmms, and pulls the Red into a kiss.

“You know?” He says, pulling back. “I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or on my Toku only side @dancingqueen-mai


End file.
